This invention relates to mechanical joints, and more particularly to expansion joints for rails of a railway system.
The invention is especially concerned with expansion joints for the rails of a railway system such as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,904, issued June 24, 1975, entitled Railway System, and may be regarded as involving an improvement over the expansion joint shown in FIGS. 18-24 of said patent.